Easy
by huggie101
Summary: This is a Rachel/Sam fic and is set after the events of 'Prom' more or less. Not for Finchel shippers I don't write for...them *shudders* .
1. Chapter 1

Easy

**AN: **This is my first glee fanfiction and before I have only written kind of depressing things so I wanted to try something new; please could you R&R with tips and stuff because I am kind of going out on a limb here :s. Enjoy…Oh and yeah, obviously I don't own Glee .

**Set after 'Prom'**

Finn is such an idiot! I'm sick of him always changing his mind, always wanting what he can't have, first it was Quinn, and then now that he has her, Finn suddenly wants me. Or at least, that's the vibe I got from him punching Jessie. To be honest though, he needn't have worried; I'm not with Jessie, in fact I still have strong feelings for Finn (and probably always will) but I can't take the indecision, he either wants me or Quinn. Finn made his choice. In part, it's my fault; I should never have kissed Noah. So many times I told him how sorry I was and that it was all one big mistake, Noah even offered to tell Finn it was all his fault (one of the reasons I went to him after I found out about Finn and Santana was that he can be so sweet and understanding) but by then I'd made my decision. If Finn can't forgive me and move on, then obviously he didn't feel the same way about me as I did him. It's a shame though; if I hadn't kissed Noah then we would probably still be together…

Ugh. Thinking about Finn wasn't helping anything, besides I'm so over him, in fact I don't need a guy at all; I have a glittering career ahead of me. Barbara rose to fame when she was single, in fact so many of the greats did, and so can I.

For any other high school junior, getting up the morning after a long ponder about an ex-boyfriend would be excruciating, but being Rachel Berry, I jumped out of bed at 6 am ready for my hour long workout on the elliptical. I went slowly at first but soon anger at myself for messing things up with Finn lent me strength and within 5 minutes I had worked up quite a sweat. After my shower I ate by breakfast slowly, one cheerio at a time; I was in no hurry to get to school- seeing Finn might make me regret my decision to fly solo. Still, I couldn't stay here all day so I heaved myself out of my chair and made my way outside, full of anxiety as to what this day would bring.

**AN: **Like? Hate? Please Review I'd love to hear your thoughts- any friendships or pairings you would like to develop, but Rachel will always be destined for Sam, sorry about that :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **First, thanks to **ashley1985 **and **dupond48 **for adding this story to their favourites, means a lot . In this chapter you'll get to see some of Sam's point of view, I hope you like it and away we go…

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel!" I spun round to see who was calling my name and was met with Sam jogging up the corridor towards me.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for Saturday, you know, the whole prom on a budget thing? It was really cool and I had a really great time."

"Don't worry, I had fun too and I know Mercedes loved dancing with you so it was an all-round success!" I finished with my signature Rachel Berry smile- I couldn't tell Sam that as far as I was concerned it was a disaster; he'd really enjoyed himself and, after everything he's been through recently, I couldn't put a damper on his high spirits.

"Yeah, well, I was just um… helping her out… as a friend…just as a friend…." He trailed off and I was a little perplexed to say the least, had something happened at or since Prom between Sam and Mercedes? He opened his mouth as if to elaborate on the rather confusing statement he just made and then perhaps thought better of it and firmly closed it again. We stood there I silence awkwardly for a minute with Sam determinedly looking anywhere else but at me with a strained expression as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something but the silence went on and on until the school bell rang and Sam seemed to come out of his reverie and mumbled something about getting to class before hurrying past me. What in the name of Barbara was that about?

**Sam's POV**

What the hell was that? I came across as a total idiot I know I did. I felt kind of awkward around her ever since she arranged the prom on a budget- I mean her and Mercedes could have gotten designer dresses and gone to some posh restaurant but instead they kept the prices down. For me. If I'm honest, no one had ever done something that nice for me before and somehow, Rachel knew exactly what to say to me so I wouldn't feel awkward- _'this isn't charity it's a loan' _that was what she said when she gave me 20 bucks. Beaming as she went through our plans to let me know they were OK with it so I didn't feel as if I was taking away their prom. Maybe I'm over analysing this.

The whole point of going up to her was to say thanks for Prom and give her back the money ('cos I'd got a job at the local superstore) but as soon as she mentioned Mercedes I got this weird feeling like I was annoyed and I have absolutely no idea why. All I know is that all normal speech went out of my head and I was stumbling over my words and not to mention blushing (I was sure of that). Why did I feel the need to explain Mercedes and I were just friends? I don't know, but I do know that I completely spaced out and didn't talk for like a minute- she must have thought I was really weird. At least I didn't start talking Navi, that always happens when I'm nervous and as Quinn pointed out, Navi is not cool.

"Hey Sam- come to the choir room at lunch I've got to talk to you guys about Nationals," Mr Schue interrupted the never-ending circle of thoughts in my head. "Tell the other member of Glee club if you see them."

"Sure." I nodded as he walked away. Trying to forget about the embarrassing moment with Rachel, I pushed open the door and entered homeroom.

**AN: **So what do you think? Not sure I wrote Sam's bit very well, but hey I'll let you be the judge of that. The story is going to be very loosely based on the actual story from now on. Main events such as the Funeral and Nationals etc. will still happen but I'll write the rest. Also, I think I will write Sam into the beginning of Season 3- as in he never left.


End file.
